


Scientists and experiments

by Rileyrosebell_universe96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Science Experiments, Slut Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileyrosebell_universe96/pseuds/Rileyrosebell_universe96
Summary: Tony is a scientist. Scientist love experiments. Tony wants to find out more about Peter's abilities and limits and convinces him to do some tests. They start harmless but soon enough get juicy~
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Scientists and experiments

**Author's Note:**

> Characters aren't mine. 
> 
> I wanted to let them spent some time together while working with Peter at the center of the experiments. Tony of course wants to create the best suit for Peter's abilities but then the touches start and both get riled up~
> 
> Ps1: since English is not my native language I would love to receive some feedback on how I write or what I could do to improve (that in general)
> 
> Ps2: constructive critsisism is always welcone
> 
> Ps3: I love you, stay safe and healthy and I hope you enjoy 😊❤️

Scientists and their experiments 

Tony was a scientist.. he liked to develop new things and had a pretty good instinct on what worked together and what didn't. Now. It lies in the disposition of a scientist to be curious, wanting to test things, modificate and test again until the most perfect result occurred. Right? right. 

All of that went second though, as Tony met his new Protégé Peter, who seemed to not obey some laws of nature and physics at all… 

Let it be his swinging, web fluid alone or ability to stick onto walls, let alone his strength.. 

For Tony it was the ultimate challenge to discover all of Peters secrets, abilities and limits that came along with the spider bite.. And that's why they were, where they were now. 

Peter being blindfolded and practically naked in his lab on a table, nervously waiting for Tony to do something.. 

He only agreed to this, because 1: Tony was really good in convincing him, 2: he wanted to test his limits himself and 3: for a part to simply spend time with his mentor that he was so madly in love with, since he first met him. 

"okay Petey I'm not gonna touch you for now. I simply want to know the range of your senses okay?" he heard Tony's voice, coming from right before him. 

Peter nodded and Tony started. 

He began with close up movements. Peter should tell him from where he was coming or what body part he wanted to touch, only with sensing them. 

Tony radiated warmth and Peter could feel the heat, falling into science-mode as well, concentrating on his senses like he never did before. He didn't have to.. they were just there.. natural. 

Tony then increased the distance and tried the same procedure again. It was more difficult to feel for Peter but the results ended the same. 

Tony went one step further away and Peter suddenly could feel less.. it was only hazy, not really feeling and more guessing then. 

Tony let Friday write the results down. All of this was meant for developing an even better suit for Peter of course, to protect him and guarantee as much backup as possible in dangerous situations.. 

Next was aiming with objects on him like guns (not real ones of course) and crossbows. All kids toys. Peter didn't knew that. 

This innervated Peter's sense of danger though which often came in handy in fights or different situations so far. 

Tony then used nerf guns to shoot at Peter who should dodge them if he could. 

Peter dodged them all, no matter from where or which angle Tony aimed and shot, it was pretty awesome and Tony was really happy with that outcome. His task was then to program Karen into hyperawareness as well so Peter could rely on her too in that matter. Karen then would watch out when Peter couldn't. 

After the shooting Tony wanted to test his limits more, trying to touch him.. Sought permission to do so, because he didn't want to scare him more, given Peter gave him his trust so willingly.. being blindfolded and just in underwear wasn't an easy thing for Peter, he knew that.. Made him appreciate him even more… 

Peter became nervous again.. Tony added the monitoring of Peter's reactions up close, as well as his vital parameters to compare results. 

First he touched him with just his fingertips, eclicting multiple shivers in different places. Peter was extremely sensitive to touches, noted. 

Tony progressively touched more intimate spaces, such as chest, belly, thighs.. 

In the beginning it was arms and shoulders, head and hands, then he became more bold, curious and touched his cheeks, brushing a thumb over Peter's lips. Tony told himself that it still was only for scientific purposes but he became more curious too.. Peter was a natural beauty and his lips were so soft. 

Peters heart rate who was stabilizing over the past few minutes, became faster again and Peter gasped softly as Tony's thumb brushed over his lower lip. 

He had to actually stop himself from licking over Tony's digit and almost inhaled in relieve, as the thumb disappeared… but now Tony was gently tracing Peter's neck and collarbone and that area was really intense too.. 

Also a bit ticklish, which made Tony smile.. 

Tony then mapped out Peter's chest trying not to give in on the familiar heat that slowly crawled up his spine at the sight of Peter's shivers and almost I audibly gasps, let alone the perky, rosy nipples which were hard in a natural response.. 

Tony continued with his touches and couldn't help himself.. He reached out for Peter's rosy nipples, which made Peter finally moan. 

Both parties were startled by that, but Tony reassured him it was okay and touched them again, coaxing another moan out of his pretty boy. 

"what am I thinking?" Tony asked himself and noticed Peter slowly getting hard under his touches.. 

Tony suddenly felt bad and pervy for doing such things to such an innocent Person as his protégé and asked if he should stop, but Peter just grabbed his hand and placed it on his chest again.. 

"I want more.. can you.. I need.." Peter muttered nervously and subconsciously licked his lips.. 

He shivered as Tony silently continued exploring his body sensually and gasped again as Tony started to place a few kisses here and there.. 

Tony came closer not trying to hide his own arousal anymore, the tests long forgotten as he picked Peter up and flopped with him on the couch, let Peter feel how hard he was already.. 

Tony then bit on Peter's nipples which made him moan shamelessly. 

"baby, can I kiss you?" Tony asked, voice a little breathy and did as Peter gave him permission. 

Both gasped softly as their tongues started to touch and explore, Peter completely giving in to Tony's experience.. . 

The kisses started slow but soon got hungrier and more desperate as Peter subconsciously began to move his hips and rubbed his hardness against Tony's. 

Both moaned into the other ones mouth and in no time rocked their bodies rhythmically against each other. 

"is it okay if I take the blindfold off now?" Peter hesitantly asked as they took a little break and Tony did it for him…. 

Both looking into each other's eyes now, with Peter having a little trouble focusing at first. 

"you're incredibly beautiful Peter" Tony whispered smiling and pulled him even closer to himself, by placing a hand on his lower back. 

"do you have experience in this baby?" 

Peter hesitantly shook his head, lowered his head in shame at Tony's bewildered expression but Tony wouldn't have that. 

"look at me baby boy" he demanded and waited until Peter could gather up the courage to do so. 

"I want to do all kinds of things to you, but we can do this slowly okay? I noticed the way you started looking at me and I just wanted to tell you that I feel the same. 

If you want to, we can stop now and maybe.. Dunno date first? I mean-" Peter cut Tony off by kissing him with ferocity and passion, leaving both gasping.. 

"stop talking Tony. I want this. date after" Peter decided, driven by the need to come and overwhelmed emotions of Tony's confession.. 

"I wanted this for so long" Peter then confessed though, taking the lead and littering Tony's neck with kisses and bruises. 

"don't you dare stop now" he muttered and kissed him again.. 

"I love you so much it hurts" he finally confessed his feelings and looked intensely into Tony's eyes .. 

"I don't want to go slow, I too want to to many things with you" he smiled at Tony's baffled expression.. 

"Tony I want you to fuck me, stop playing with me.. I'm ready since yesterday" Peter moaned sensually into his ear and laid a hand on Tony's cock.. 

"I even got a present for you" he smiled with reddened cheeks and guided Tony's hands to his entrance where a medium size buttblug nestled between his cheeks.. 

Tony gasped in shock/arousal.. 

"you.. You prepared yourself already? Did you.. Did you intended to do this with me today?" Tony had to make sure.. 

"Mr stark I'm always ready for you~ I've been prepping myself almost every lap session with you for the last 2 months now" Peter confessed and rocked his hips against Tony's again.. Eclicting a moan out of them both, Tony stopped him from further actions though. 

"why.. Then.. Why didn't you tell?" Tony didn't know what to say anymore.. Peter crashed every opinion he had about him in naiveté and sexuality.. 

"I just found the courage to do so, because you asked me to explore my senses and test my limits.. I even waxed.. I wanted my first time to be special after all" he shrugged with a smile and got startled as Tony gripped his hands.. 

"your first time? For real?" Peter nodded perplexed by Tony's reaction.. 

"I thought.. A beauty like you would at least had have the first time.. But.. What did you do then? I mean.. Prepping and all.. Waxing? Holy hell that's next step" Tony explained and asked out of curiosity. 

"It's the 21'st century Mr. Stark. I got the internet and a few good sex toys if I were in need.. Ever since the spider bit me, the world became more intense.. Everything.. My eyes, my ears, my sense of smell, my overall senses.. I practically can taste your arousal and it drives me mad.. I want more.. And.. And I know you need more too so.. Uhm.. Please can we.. Can we" now Peter was cut off by Tony who invaded his mouth again .. 

"God you're so perfect I can't believe it.. I thought you were the naiveté in person.. I would have never guessed you were such a voluptuary baby boy.. Come then.. I only played around till now, let me show you what really feels good" Tony smirked, turned them around and before Peter had time to adjust, nearly screamed in pleasure as Tony began to give him head.. 

It felt amazing.. It was hot, wet and tight around his head as Tony sucked on it and he came as Tony additionally fondled his balls.. Breathing hard.. 

"that was quick baby.. But don't worry I got you" Tony winked and mouthed over his nipples while circling Peter's sensitive head with his thumb, noticing how quickly Peter became lively again.. Short refractory period~

"Fuck me Sir.. please" Peter mewled and didn't that go straight to Tony's cock? .. Fuck Peter was a sight to behold.. He wanted to eat him up.. 

"as you wish Tesoro" he groaned, undressed Peter completely and savoured the sight before undressing himself quick and efficiently. 

He lazily stroke his own rock hard cock a few times before removing the plug and feeling the actual wetness.. Peter prepped himself really good.. 

"take me baby.. If you want to stop at any time just say it okay?" Tony reassured. 

Peter gulped in nervous excitement and gasped as Tony breached his muscles, slowly going deeper and deeper.. Tony was so big and long it was a dream come true.. 

The first movements were just grinding and feeling.. giving Peter time to adjust to his size.. 

Peter began to moan shamelessly though as Tony began to fuck him more properly and scratched Tony's back as Tony changed positions, taking him even deeper.. 

Peters mind went hazy and blurry.. everything quickly felt so good, felt amazing… As Tony found that particular spot inside his vision even went blank for a moment.. 

Never would he have guessed that being fucked could feel this good.. His sex toys were big and bendy but the actual thing couldn't possibly compare.. 

It was hot and wet and he could feel a prominent vein scratching over his walls as Tony relentlessly fucked into him.. 

He felt every last drop of Tony's cum inside and actually basked in the blissful state of post orgasmic feelings together with his mentor.. 

Both were kind of exhausted given the time and the phenomenal sex and Tony picked Peter up again, carrying his little koala to the elevator and entering his private space with him. 

He went to the bathroom and showered with him, kissed Peter everywhere and showered him with praises and sweet nothings until they both fell asleep on Tony's bed.. 

Next morning came as chill as the night before and was a Saturday, so Peter didn't have classes.. 

Both woke up almost at the same time and sleepishly blinked at each other before smiling and kissing. 

"I love you" Tony smiled and Peter replied with "I love you more". They laid their foreheads against each other and smiled warmly.. 

"how do you feel?" Tony asked, referring to his body state. 

"I think I'm perfectly fine.. my body heals much faster than average you know? No prob" Peter grinned and laughed as Tony tickled him, rolling over and pinning him into the mattress. 

Peter playfully tilted his head and Tony kissed him, bit and sucked a hickey on his skin which made him gasp again.. 

"you're mine now, and everyone will know" Tony chuckled at Peter's reddening cheeks but he smiled nonetheless. 

"you're mine too~" Peter purred and flipped them around, Peter straddling his lap. 

"true" Tony grinned embracing another kiss from his boyfriend. 

His. Boyfriend. What a truly magnificent designation for him. 

Thank God Tony suggested the lab session. Amusing how such a small thing could end up in something this big huh? . 

Tony was really looking forward to the future, now more than ever. 

He would show his young lover the world, love him with every fiber and open new doors together with him, as long as they would be together everything was possible. 

~the End~


End file.
